


《金主》  第十章

by sodablue2086



Category: SPL2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodablue2086/pseuds/sodablue2086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：娱乐圈AU架空，情节一切虚构，请慎入，请勿当真，请不要打扰真人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	《金主》  第十章

阿晋新单曲发布的首周，勉强挤上了音乐榜单，徘徊在倒数几名以内。  
抱着好玩的心态只想唱歌跳舞过个瘾，阿晋毫不在意，被安排上了几次通告，访谈模式千篇一律，游戏幼稚无趣，却也乐在其中。

某次节目的游戏环节，作为嘉宾之一的艺人Sunny穿着短裙高跟鞋险些摔倒走光，幸好被阿晋及时扶了一把，跌落在对方怀里。  
似乎是男人关切的语气太过温柔，或者臂膀的肌肉结实有力，让这个戏路向来性感豪放的女演员一时红了脸。  
中途休息补妆期间，Sunny咬着红唇思忖着这个演员平日行事低调，出道几年居然没传过半点绯闻，这样的男人除了事业上升缓慢，其它方面几乎挑不出缺点，决定约他出去。

 

“实在不好意思，我今晚没空。”  
阿晋客气地婉拒，对失望的Sunny报以歉意的微笑。  
每周五晚是他与古先生的电影之夜。阿晋在网上收藏了一个名为情侣之间必做五十件事的帖子，时常翻看，备受启发。  
“那你周末呢？”发现阿晋在用手机订购游乐园的情侣套票，Sunny惊讶得脱口而出，“你有女朋友？”  
阿晋神色古怪地看着她，一言不发地收起手机。  
“是圈内人吗？”  
阿晋沉默片刻，摇头。  
“那她一定长得很好看。”  
阿晋忍不住的嘴角上翘，点点头，“好看，很好看。”  
“有照片吗？给我看看行不行呢？”Sunny不太甘心，想见识被阿晋赞不绝口的美人到底什么模样，放软了声音恳求道，“一眼就好，不会告诉别人的。”  
犹豫了一会，阿晋拿着手机翻出了照片，递到她面前。  
“………真的好好看，祝你们幸福哦。”  
Sunny一脸轻松洒脱地扭头走开，安静待在一边的助理冒出来，笑嘻嘻地说，“不想和她出去，也没必要随便拿张小朋友的照片骗别人啊。”  
阿晋不快地皱起眉，“这可不是什么普通的小朋友。”

 

那是张黑白照片，看起来一岁左右的小朋友顶着一头稀疏的毛发斜视远方，光洁饱满的脑门上贴着一缕斜刘海，一张圆润的小脸神气十足，不过即使扬起了下巴，短短的脖颈间仍然叠着两层肉。

 

长得跟个男孩子似的，平平无奇。助理暗自想道，见阿晋不作声地盯着自己，平静的眼神里带了几分压迫感，连忙竖起大拇指，“沉鱼落雁，闭月羞花。”

 

一岁左右的古先生确实与现在判若两人。  
那天阿晋心血来潮去了趟书房，在书架顶层那排几乎从未动过的书里挑挑拣拣，一张照片从书页里飞落下来，掉在脚边。  
难以置信地看了好几遍照片后的名字和日期，阿晋才勉强说服自己，这个有着双下巴和斜刘海的胖乎乎小男孩，是一岁左右的古先生。  
书房里忽然爆发出一阵狂笑，惊飞了窗外树上的鸟。

回到家中，古老板察觉出阿晋的异样，时不时地默默盯着自己，眼底闪烁着奇异炽热的光芒。  
“你怎么了？”  
阿晋贴到古先生身边，抬手摸了摸他坚毅的下巴，“真是不可思议。”  
“你是不是晚上吃多了。”古老板扬手给阿晋头顶来了个叩击。  
阿晋撇了撇嘴，低声嘟囔了一句，模糊不清的话语淹没在磅礴恢弘的游戏配乐里。  
就是觉得古先生很好看。

 

半夜失了眠，阿晋蜷缩在被子里，注视着黑暗中沉睡的男人。  
想象照片里稚气而柔软的五官轮廓，是如何一天天地逐渐坚硬挺立，在混乱未知的成长过程中又如何褪去稚嫩，染上阴郁和戾气，变得华丽而充满侵略性，随后经过时间的沉淀，眉眼间收敛起冷酷和敌意，取而代之的是坚不可摧的深邃和平静。  
忽然之间，阿晋迫切地想了解这个男人的过去，找回那些被他错过的时间。

 

比如这个人有没有被甩过啊，最后一次偷偷哭鼻子是因为什么呢，小时候穿过裙子扎小辫吗？

在古老板的记忆中，上次来游乐场还是十多年前。  
荒废已久的乐园到了夜晚便是一个藏污纳垢的地下黑市，去那里他会记得带枪，路过生锈的摩天轮，停下来看一看。  
后来那块地上盖起高楼大厦，当时那些人不是死伤也都销声匿迹。  
“古先生，你想不想吃棉花糖。”  
手被人握住晃了晃，古老板闻声看去，五彩缤纷的棉花糖柔软又蓬松，像漂浮在人山人海间的云团，好些小孩拉着父母嚷嚷要买。  
“你想吃就去买。”  
古老板很久不来这么拥挤的地方，一身黑白色的运动休闲装，兴致缺缺地在花坛长椅边坐下，叠起双腿晒太阳。  
“我不吃，就问问你要不要，”不想引人注目，阿晋出门前特意戴了鸭舌帽和口罩，仅露出一双眼睛，闷声闷气地问，“你小时候肯定很喜欢吃咯？”  
古老板莫名其妙地看他一眼，取下挂在领口的墨镜戴上，“不记得了，你要玩什么快去。”  
“一起去嘛。”阿晋将不情愿的男人从长椅上拉起来，拖着他过去排队。

 

站在围栏外，古老板仰头看过山车顺着轨道滑下，伴随着尖叫声从他面前呼啸飞过。  
“别紧张，一会就过去了。”阿晋安抚似地拍了拍古先生的手背，神态淡定沉稳，古先生冲他一笑，拉起他的鸭舌帽又重重按下去，一张脸被狼狈地罩住了大半边。  
阿晋忿忿不平地整理好帽子，坐进车厢系好安全带，挑衅地瞟了古先生一眼。  
待会你可别吓得叫出声。

 

短短几分钟后，阿晋从过山车里慢腾腾地挪出来，胃里一片翻江倒海，不过到底是习武之人，除了脸色略微发白，步伐依旧稳健，回头看古先生，没想到竟然面色如常，像似刚刚只是小憩了片刻。  
“让你失望了？”古老板勾过阿晋的脖子，将人带进怀里。  
身边人来人往，阿晋紧张地挣脱，“古先生，注意场合。”  
“你这样全副武装谁能认出来，况且别人以为你是个女孩子。”  
阿晋仰头瞪过去，这已经是古先生第三次嘲讽他身上的粉红色卫衣，不过转念一想又消了气。  
他这样的成年人，何必去跟一个双下巴的小胖墩斤斤计较。

 

被阿晋大度原谅却毫不知情的古老板，陪他一道去坐摩天轮。  
看着窗外阳光下的游乐场离他们越来越远，从视线里缓缓沉下去，喧闹的人声随之渐渐消散，头顶的蓝天白云越来越近，四周万籁俱寂，时间仿佛放慢了流逝，一切变得舒缓而惬意。  
古老板感觉很微妙，如果没有认识阿晋，这样的体验在他人生中应该不会出现。

 

早已取下帽子和口罩的阿晋，正盯着古先生的侧脸，迟疑不决。  
在摩天轮的顶端和恋人接吻，这是游乐场约会的攻略里被认为最浪漫的事。  
阿晋犹豫着是凑过去在古先生的脸颊印上一吻，或者姿态强硬地扳过他的下巴亲上去。  
后者的画面令阿晋倍受鼓舞，头脑发热地伸手上前，哪知古先生转过脸来，让他一下露了怯，手僵在半空中尴尬停留两秒，拍了拍男人肩膀上的一小块布料，讪讪地说，“不知在哪里沾了一些灰。”  
古老板笑笑，“阿晋以前坐过摩天轮吗？”  
“小时候坐过。”  
“那一定没和人在这里接过吻了？”  
阿晋屏住呼吸，一颗心狂跳不已，身体僵直地看男人英俊的脸慢慢靠近，嘴唇被含住时，轻轻合上了眼。  
要不要这么夸张，好像有生以来第一次接吻。

 

约会结束几天后，阿晋被邀去参加音乐晚会，化好妆后等待登台，趁休息室没人一时兴起自拍一张，发给了古先生。  
坐在办公室里的古老板，打开照片后，全然没了工作的心思。

像似为了搞怪，阿晋蹙起眉头，咬住绯红的下唇，不自觉睁大了双眼显得很无辜乖巧，然而上挑的黑色眼线勾人魅惑，配合柔软得快滴出水的眼神，仿佛一针催情剂猛地注入心口，撩得人顿时气血上涌，欲火中烧。

将手机翻面拍在桌上，古老板沉着脸看了一会文件，收到新消息。  
“古先生有空的话，待会可以看看直播。”  
单曲的MV古老板看过不止一遍，对舞蹈动作的设计不太满意，扭胯摆臀这类动作，阿晋在家里做做就好。  
又来一条消息，阿晋问他家里有没有相册，想看看以前小时候的照片。  
古老板发觉阿晋最近对他幼年的事情特别上心，也不知这人又看了什么奇怪的漫画。  
“我没有那种东西。”  
似乎的确有几张发旧的照片，多年前被古老板搬进来时随手夹进了书里，放到书架最顶层后，再也没碰过。  
他并不是一个喜欢缅怀过去的人，如今与阿晋在一起后，不知不觉放进心里的回忆却越来越多。

手机这边的古老板陷入沉思，阿晋则在那边暗自得意，早料到对方会撒谎否认，哼着歌回了短信。  
“古先生竟然没有相册，我送你一个好了。”  
“好啊，多谢你。”

 

阿晋承诺的礼物，没过多久便被古老板抛之脑后，直到那天回家，看见客厅里一角堆满了包装精美的礼盒，阿晋盘腿坐在旁边拿着刀一一拆开。  
“这些都是相册？”  
阿晋摸了摸鼻子，“不是啊，我把粉丝寄到公司的礼物都拿回来了。”  
“追求者还挺多。”  
古老板挨着阿晋坐下，随手翻起拆开的礼物，一副阿晋古装角色的水墨画飘逸俊美，看了几眼轻轻放下，接着拿起一个手工制作的男孩玩偶，发现心口上镶嵌着一张粉丝照片，于是不屑地远远抛到一边，又打开一封火热直白的情书，当作笑话看了一半，发现是个男性粉丝。  
古老板正要揉皱了扔进垃圾桶，听见一声困惑地发问，“送我尾巴做什么？”

阿晋一脸茫然地打量手里这条毛茸茸的白色狐狸尾巴，顶端连接一枚打磨得平滑光亮的圆锥形金属，除此之外盒子里还有一个带着铃铛的黑色项圈，他回头不解地看向古先生，对方脸色神秘莫测。  
“一个玩具，”古老板冲阿晋一笑，解开衬衣几颗扣子，又挽起了衣袖，“通常用来助兴。”  
阿晋明白过来，恼羞成怒地将尾巴塞进盒子里，“太过分了这个人，我又不是狐狸！”  
“生什么气，毕竟也是特意为你挑选的礼物，”古老板和颜悦色地安慰着阿晋，拿了那条尾巴塞进他怀里，“不要辜负了人家一片心意，好歹也要试一试。”  
阿晋抱着尾巴，不可置信地瞪大眼睛。  
“一条尾巴而已，你何必这么较真，”古老板耐心地劝导，可阿晋似乎越来越生气，便揉了揉他的头发，“那你穿上它，我给你看小时候的照片。”  
阿晋终于动摇，挣扎片刻，“不用，你给我讲讲你小时候的事。”

 

从幼年记忆里挑出几个片段也不是难事，古老板靠在衣帽间的门外，耐心地等待，把玩着手里黑色项圈上的铃铛。  
衣帽间里灯光明亮，一边的衣橱里大部分是冷色系，另一边则鲜亮艳丽，看得人眼花缭乱。  
阿晋脱下裤子，对着镜子坐了半晌，无奈地往肛塞上涂抹一层润滑剂，硬着头皮跪在沙发上，将肛塞伸到臀后慢慢挤进臀缝里。  
冰凉坚硬的圆锥体一点点撑开紧窒的穴口肌肉，缓缓地滑进体内直至全部没入后穴，阿晋艰难地起身，卡在肠道里的异物令他走起路来格外难受，敏感的大腿根部时不时被尾巴的绒毛扫过，痒得头皮发麻。  
“好了没 ？”古老板敲了敲门，“让我进来。”  
“你先说我再开门，”阿晋臀后拖着一条尾巴，趴在门上，“如果不好笑，我就不放你进来。”  
“你知不知道我手里有钥匙。”  
阿晋长长地哦了一声，“那尾巴可就被我拔出来了。”  
想想那番画面，古老板沉下脸，强压着满腹欲火，缓缓开口，“小时候我看过变形金刚的动画。”  
“这个不算。”  
“让我讲完，”古老板不耐烦地说，“那阵子我常常幻想自己是机器人可以变身。”  
“然后呢？”  
仰起头靠着门板，古老板沉浸在遥远又模糊的回忆里，扬起嘴角，“有时站在马路边，以为开过来的卡车是怪兽，便连忙学机器人变身，想去打败它拯救世界。”  
门那边陷入沉寂，没半点回音，古老板抬手敲门，“喂，听见没？”  
“嗯。”  
“觉得不好笑？”  
阿晋默不作声地将脸贴着门，思绪飘飞到和古先生初遇的那天，当时他认定彼此是两个世界的人，不会再有任何交集，谁知有一天能成为朝夕相处的恋人。对方最好最坏的模样都见识过，却不知道曾经还有个会在马路边学机器人变身的小男孩。  
门外传来古先生的声音，“如果不是要说给你听，又想起了这些事，真的会被忘得一干二净。”

那以后我帮你记着好了。

 

门被打开，古老板转过身，站在门口的阿晋光着两条腿，宽大的T恤刚好遮住下身的物件。  
古老板绕过阿晋走到他身后，撩起衣摆，只见浑圆的双臀下挂着一条白色狐尾，古老板伸手提起尾巴，看似无意地轻扯了一下，阿晋顿时夹紧臀部，低叫了一声。  
“看也看过了，”刚那一下让阿晋直接硬了，羞恼地打开古先生的手，“我现在要拿出来了。”  
“好啊，”古老板不以为意地点点头，“反正也一般。”  
阿晋微微眯起眼睛，“古先生在跟谁比？”  
古老板笑而不语，转身作势要走，被人一把拉住拽到了沙发上。  
调整好坐姿，古老板愉悦地看着阿晋粗鲁地扯掉最后一件衣物摔到地上，全身赤裸地跨坐上来。

 

不等阿晋气势汹汹地开口责问，古老板凑过去及时封住了他的唇，按住他的头辗转吸吮，另一手抚摸上光滑的后腰肌肤，滑到挺翘紧实的臀部，色情而用力地揉弄起来。  
阿晋趴在古先生的肩膀上，被揉得浑身发软，肛塞陷在肠肉里被不断牵扯挤压，磨蹭得内壁酥痒难忍，渗出的汁液被堵在体内，浸得后穴一圈湿软无比。  
他难耐地抬起腰，挺着阴茎贴上古先生的腹部，隔着衬衫在那坚硬的腹肌上轻轻蹭动，臀部时不时地撞到对方硬挺的性器。  
古老板手指探入阿晋的臀缝，摸索到含着肛塞的穴口 ，揉动几下，阿晋便冒出几声甜腻的轻哼，扭动身体粘在他胯上胡乱蹭动。  
捏住露在穴口外面的那根金属把柄，古老板将肛塞转了半圈，男人顿时发出一声颤抖的呜咽，安分下来。  
“古先生太过分了，”阿晋忿恨地朝对方脖颈上咬下去，留了一个浅浅的牙印，“刚才也是。”  
“开玩笑你也当真，”古老板拿起手边的项圈给阿晋戴上，圈住他纤细的腰肢，扳起他下巴扭过去，“不信你看看镜子。”

穿衣镜里的画面令阿晋整个人几乎熟透，他一丝不挂地伏在古先生怀里，脖子上挂着铃铛，高高翘起的臀部下面一团蓬松的白色绒毛，看似可爱的宠物装扮，却情色得令人血脉贲张。

“是不是很好看？”  
古老板轻笑着咬阿晋的耳朵，握着他臀后的尾巴往外扯动。  
埋在肠道里的肛塞被慢慢拔出，阿晋难堪地扭过脸，却又被古先生强行扳过来，眼睁睁在镜子里看着湿漉漉的肛塞从自己臀部里扯了出来，顶端挂着几丝的粘液。  
体内泛起一阵难忍的空虚，阿晋难受地抱住古先生的肩膀，屁股贴着对方胯下的硬物蹭了蹭，被脖颈间忽然响起的银铃声吓了一跳，抬手想解开项圈。  
“乖，戴着它。”  
古老板分开阿晋的两瓣臀肉，性器顶进那湿滑的肠道后，向上猛烈挺动，撞得阿晋呻吟不断，身体直晃，铃铛也随之响个不停，清脆的银铃不知为何听在耳里，叫人热血沸腾。  
“我不要戴它……”阿晋烦躁地抓挠着脖颈，想扯下那扰人的项圈，“我又不是什么宠物！”  
“你倒提醒了我，”古老板拉开阿晋的手，收紧胳膊将人圈在怀里，摸上阿晋两腿间湿粘的阴茎缓慢揉动，“叫一声主人听听？”  
“你休想。”  
阿晋回答得很硬气，却搂住古先生的脖子，后穴紧咬着臀间粗大的肉棒，低低呻吟着晃动腰肢上下吞吐。他自顾自地沉溺欢爱，却不知热烈求欢的身姿映在镜子里，又折射进了另一人的眼里。  
古老板低头啃上阿晋的胸口，牙齿蹂躏着柔嫩的乳头，加重了手上的力道，阿晋痛得一声闷哼，身体后仰挣扎起来，古老板一把抱住他顺势放到地毯上，握住他纤细的脚踝将胯下的人翻了个身。  
“啊……”  
狰狞的性器粘着肠壁碾磨一圈，阿晋两眼盈满了泪水，跪在柔软厚实的地毯上还未缓过神，两边臀瓣被扳开，灼热的肉棒再次挤开肠肉狠狠顶进来，他被撞得前后摇晃，手臂勉强地撑住身体，承受臀后凶狠的撞击，两腿间的阴茎晃动不停，龟头兴奋吐出的粘液纷纷落在了地毯上。

还在继续的铃铛声响，早已被阿晋夹杂着哭腔的呻吟盖了过去，后背上传来啃咬的疼痛，似乎见了血，阿晋扭动着臀部求饶轻一点，另一边的乳尖却被人重重掐揉起来。  
“好痛……”阿晋啜泣着，想要挣脱古先生向前爬去，又被一把捞了回来。  
“听话，叫主人。”  
低沉暗哑的男声盛满了情欲，随着热气落进了阿晋鼓膜里。  
阿晋抬起湿漉漉的脸，看着镜子里赤身裸体的自己跪趴在地上，被身后的古先生操弄得泪眼迷蒙，颈间的铃铛一晃一晃，音色甜美悦耳。  
古老板俯下身，勾起阿晋的脖颈迫使他仰起头，亲吻他酡红的脸颊，并顺着脖颈一路舔吻下来，唇舌爱抚得柔情蜜意，而手指却堵住阿晋的阴茎顶端，将他即将释放的欲望生生堵了回去。  
泪水从眼角滑落下来，阿晋眼眶发红地抽噎着，软绵绵地靠在古先生怀里，细若蚊吟的声音听起来委屈极了。  
“主人。”

释放过后，古老板扯了纸巾简单地清理了彼此的身体，阿晋闷不做声地趴伏在地毯上，看也不看他一眼。  
古老板在阿晋的肩头轻咬一口，又亲了亲他汗湿的后颈， “项圈不是已经给你拿下来了吗？不要生气了。”  
温柔的劝哄反倒令阿晋更加恼火，“古先生能不能顺便把那条尾巴也拿出来？”  
哪里能想到，当他浑身酸软地瘫在地上时，古先生将那玩意再次塞进他的股间，连同那淤积在肠道里的体液也一并死死堵在了体内。  
“你就这么不喜欢？”古老板笑吟吟地抚摸着阿晋臀后那团毛绒绒的尾巴，低下头凑近他耳边，刻意压低了磁性的声线， “我觉得阿晋这样挺好看，我很喜欢。”  
令人心悸的酥麻从耳后根一路蔓延至心里，阿晋红着脸地捂住双眼，瓮声瓮气地开口。  
“就五分钟。”  
“十分钟。承诺的礼物你没有兑现。”  
阿晋一愣，笑出了声。

 

那是一本纯手工制作的相册，外观朴实无华，除了一枚精致的金属挂锁，黑色皮质上没有半点装饰。古老板坐在床边翻开，第一页赫然出现了一张他的旧照。  
“你从哪里找到的？”  
古老板冷眼扫过去，阿晋心虚地扭头躲开，抱着怀里的被子，继续小口喝牛奶。  
贴在下面的第二张照片里，顶着童花头的小男孩模样极为眼熟，健康红润的脸蛋像树枝上离阳光最近的那颗苹果。  
“说你像女孩子，还不服气。”  
阿晋板起脸，“后面还有照片。”

一张在游乐场的合影。  
他们那天一直游荡到夜色降临，成群结队的游客散去，剩下来的人便能放肆地牵手接吻。  
古老板坐在长椅上接电话，阿晋东张西望了一会，趁四下无人，将头靠上他的肩膀，随后传来快门声响。  
根本算不上一张合格的照片——阿晋的笑脸几乎霸占了整个画面，而右上角的自己根本没有看镜头。  


 

“就这一张？”  
“以后多拍一些嘛，贴满了再换一本。”  
“嗯。”


End file.
